


Warrior Princess

by DarknessQueen321



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Morgana (Merlin), F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Feminist Themes, How Do I Tag, Oblivious Arthur, Romance, Uther is a dick, gonna get dark later, morgana is in love, no beta we die like men, top Morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessQueen321/pseuds/DarknessQueen321
Summary: It was well known that the Lady Morgana and the Lady Alessia were a ‘thing’.Morgana was soft-hearted and quickly fell head over heels for Alessia. Alessia was tough, teasingly called the ‘Warrior Princess’ by most, but she found peace in Morgana’s love.King Uther didn’t particularly like it, but Morgana wasn't next in line for the throne, and neither of them were sorcerers, so he allowed it. He even allowed Alessia to stay in Morgana’s chambers. It wasn't like there’d be an accidental pregnancy. Prince Arthur happened to think Alessia was great with a sword, so she was okay in his books. Honestly, he was just more jealous that Morgana had snagged a girl before him. Merlin thought they were cute.So yes, the Lady Morgana and the Lady Alessia were a thing. They had been together since they were kids, and they’d follow each other for the rest of their lives, even if one of them happened to turn out to be an evil, murderous, power-hungry sorcerer…(This will span all 5 seasons)
Relationships: Morgana (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Episode One: The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> It may take a while, but this is going to get really dark. Like, ‘hide under your bed and pray for it to be over’ dark. Most likely it’ll include physical and emotional abuse, manipulation, rape, etc. As things appear, tags will be added, but again, it will take some time. If you don’t like it, don't read.

No young woman, no matter how great or important, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warrior living behind the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, play her own very special part in the legend. Her name... Lady Alessia, the Warrior Princess

\--

The great thumps of the execution drums echoed around the city square, the noise easily reaching the open window of the Ladies Morgana and Alessia’s chambers. It flooded through, filling the room.

Alessia stood behind Morgana, snaking an arm around her waist. She was only an inch taller than Morgana, and yet Morgana seemed to sink into her hold. 

“Don’t watch,” she said, brushing Morgana’s dark hair from her face. It was a stark contrast to Alessia’s own; dark black against light brown locks, and curling ringlets opposed flat and straight. Morgana turned to look at her, and Alessia could immediately see the sorrow in her eyes. 

“Why not?” Morgana asked bitterly. “This is a great day, is it not? Am I not to rejoice in the murder of a sorcerer?”

“You don't mean that,” Alessia said. She held Morgana tighter. “You may enjoy battle, but you’ve never been one for executions and murder. Leave that to me.”

“Oh?” Morgana asked teasingly, although her eyes were fixated on the guillotine. “Is that right, Warrior Princess?”

“Hush. You speak as though I am not feared throughout the lands.”

“I speak as though you are a woman, and therefore no one will ever believe your ferocious victories to be true.” 

“Touche.” 

“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” the voice of Uther Pendragon began. Both Morgana and Alessia looked down from their window as a man was shoved to his knees and readied for death. “This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”

“Look away,” Alessia warned. Morgana seemed to consider ignoring her, but just as Uther raised his arm in signal to the executioner, she buried her face into Alessia’s shoulder. 

The blade came down instantaneously, cutting through his neck with a loud squelch. Morgana whimpered, her hands gripping Alessia’s dress tightly, seeking for comfort. Alessia readily gave it, rubbing her fingers reassuringly against her skin.

“When I came to this land,” Uther continued, “this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.”

“He can’t be serious,” Morgana said. She lifted her head up off from Alessia, glaring at nothing in particular. “How cruel he is to celebrate a man’s death, sorcerer or not.”

“I'm inclined to agree,” Alessia said. She cupped Morgana’s face. “But we will go to this celebration, smile, and congratulate him.”

“We could claim we have business outside of Camelot,” Morgana suggested, before grimacing. “No, Arthur would pry and we’d be caught. We could play sick?”

“Both of us?”

“Fine, maybe not. We could… Oh, maybe we-”

“We have to go,” Alessia said. “You wanted to show off your new gown, anyhow. Now’s the perfect opportunity.”

Morgana sighed. “There’s no backing out, is there. Fine, we’ll attend.”

“Thank you.”

The two jolted when loud wailing began, and they watched as an old woman gained the crowd’s attention. Her ratted rags were no different to any other peasants, but she was old and well past grey, her cheeks sallow and skin practically withering off her bones. She pushed through the people until she stood before Uther. 

“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!” she screamed at him. “With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!”

A dark look settled on the lady's face, and she stared loathingly at Uther, daring him to retaliate. Retaliate he did.

“Seize her!” he shouted. Guards sprung forward, swords at the ready, but the woman began to chant something, disappearing in a whirl of wind and smoke.

Morgana slammed the window shut, and looked longingly at Alessia. “Please...”

Alessia melted under her gaze, her heart softening for her love. “Okay. But you have to be the one to tell Uther we’re not attending. He listens to you.”

\--

Alessia and Morgana waited patiently by the window of a spare room, having been informed by a servant that Uther had asked for their presence. Alessia held her cloak closer to her body as a gust of wind spiraled through the room.

“Cold?” Morgana asked, a glint dancing in her eye. She had forever found Alessia’s hate of the cold amusing. 

Alessia huffed, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but the King’s arrival had her clamping her mouth shut. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the man, but she was cautious around him. It was only by luck that he didn't mind her and Morgana’s relationship, and only that he was friends with her parents before their untimely deaths that meant she was originally liked. They did have a relationship outside of her family, though. She was interested in war and battle tactics since a child, even more so than Arthur, and a bond had been formed between King and Lady. 

“Morgana,” Uther said in a way of greeting.

“Yes?” 

“What is this?” he asked, walking towards the girls. His face was grim, and Alessia noticed Morgana quickly press her lips from a smile into a straight line. “Why are you two not joining us at the feast?

“I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration,” Morgana said. She looked out the glass panes to where the execution had been performed. “That poor mother.”

“It was simple justice for what he'd done,” Uther said firmly.

“To whom?” Morgana scoffed. “He practiced some magic, he didn't harm anyone.”

Uther turned to Alessia. “Do you feel the same naivety?”

Alessia paused, choosing her words carefully. “I believe that death was a harsh sentence.”

Uther’s nostrils flared. “Neither of you were around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.”

“How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?” Morgana demanded.

“Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!” he shouted. Morgana flinched, and Uther lowered his voice. “You both will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.”

He turned to leave, and Morgana stepped forward. “I told you! We want no part in these celebrations!”

“I'm your guardian!” He looked at us both with a withering gaze. “I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer.”

Lady Helen had been invited, Camelot’s most loved singer. She had a voice like an angel, and looked like one too. 

“You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!” Morgana warned him. He paid her no mind, sweeping angrily out of the room. 

\--

Alessia stood behind the changing screen, tying the sting of her corset. Hanging on hooks in front of her was a selection of dresses ranging from bright yellows to deep purples. Although there were some differences in breast and waist sizes, Morgana having a more curvy figure while Alessia was more athletic, they were able to fit into each other’s clothes, a feat which delighted Morgana immensely. It wasn't uncommon for Alessia to search in vain for a dress only for Morgana to walk in wearing it. 

The door creaked open, the two girls oblivious. Morgana pushed her hair back, walking behind the screen. “You know, I've been thinking about Arthur,” she said.

“Should I be jealous?” Alessia asked. She turned when Morgana twirled her finger, allowing her to help with tightening the bodice.

“Goodness no,” she giggled. “Could you even imagine? I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?”

Morgana let go of the stings, the corset now sufficiently tight enough, and began stipping off her morning dress. Alessia didn't bother to hide the fact her gaze trailed up and down her girlfriend’s body appreciatively. Morgana blushed. 

“I mean, the man's a total jouster.”

“We’re half naked and you’re still talking about a man. That’s a great sign,” Alessia said sarcastically. Morgana ignored her. 

“And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast. Does it?”

The dress was laid on the top of the screen.

“Of course not,” Alessia said. “Uther and the court knows we’ll be going together, even if a quarter of Camelot thinks it’s because we’re sisters.”

“What a disturbing thought,” Morgana said with an exaggerated shudder. “Gwen?”

“Mm-Mmm,” said a voice. It was high pitched like Gwen, but slightly off. Alessia shrugged it off.

“If Uther wants you to go with him, then of course you should,” Alessia said. “But he doesn't.”

“True. You’re awfully quiet today, Gwen. Is everything alright?”

Once more, there was an agreement in a high pitched voice. 

“Where are you?” Alessia asked. “I could actually do with some help - which dress do you think best?”

The person believed to be Gwen held up their cloak to hide their face as Morgana peered over the screen, her eyes narrowing.

“You could always go with that blue one,” Morgana said, turning back around. She pointed at one with a plunging neckline. “I happen to think it looks amazing on you.”

“It's rather provocative, isn't it?” Alessia said doubtfully, tracing the stitching. 

“That's my point.” 

“Funny,” Alessia said, but she reached for it anyway, pulling it off it’s hook. She began pulling it on, careful not to mess with any of the strings; it was almost backless, multiple silk ties crossing over. It would be a nightmare to untangle. 

“Gwen, I need some help with this fastening,” Morgana said. “Gwen?”

“I'm here,” she said. She smiled at them from her place at the doorway.

Morgana took the dress off the screen as well as one from a hook, walking out towards a mirror. “So, it's whether I wear this little tease…” She posed with the purple dress she had on, before holding up a maroon gown. “...or give them a night they'll really remember.”

\--

Morgana and Alessia walked into the banquet hall together, both practically gliding gracefully across the floor. Morgana had decided on her maroon dress, something that made all the men (and Alessia too) nearly swoon. It was elegant but amoros, and Alessia was suddenly very glad that she had already taken a figurative claim over her.  
Arthur approached them, but before they could begin conversation, celebratory horns started, signalling Uther’s presence. Everyone began to find their place, Morgana, Arthur, and Alessia finding their seats at the front table. 

It was moments like these when Alessia felt silliest. Perhaps silly was a strange adjective, but it was the most fitting. She was of noble blood, her father having been a knight, and her mother the granddaughter of a duchess, but she was certainly not noble enough to sit beside the King. Even with Uther assuming guardianship of Alessia, she wasn't his ward like Morgana. It was only her relationship with her that gained her additional power.

Uther began to speak. “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

Music began, and everyone took their seats as Lady Helen began to sing. Her voice was beautiful, truly a wonder, but it was awfully soothing. Alessia felt her eyes begin to close of their own accord, and a look around the rook told her everyone was feeling the same way. Before she could do anything, she slumped back in her seat, fast asleep. 

And then, what seemed like seconds later, she awoke with a start, covered in cobwebs. Lady Helen stood in the centre of the room, a chandelier on the floor beside her, and shakily she stood up, her expression twisting into an ugly emotion. Hate, Alessia realised, as Helen threw a dagger at Arthur’s head. Before she could react, a servant boy pulled Arthur away, just as the blade stuck deeply into the wood of the chair. 

Alessia watched in morbid fascination as Helen turned into the old woman from the execution the day before. The witch took a sharp breath, and then promptly fell flat on the floor, apparently dead. 

Uther’s voice silenced everyone’s gossiping. “You saved my boy's life,” he said, clapping the shoulder of the heroic servant. “A debt must be repaid.”

The servant muttered something.

Uther brushed aside his words. “Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded.”

The servant boy spluttered, looking quite confused. “No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness.”

“No, absolutely. This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant.”

Morgana and Alessia shared a grin at Arthur’s shocked face and cry of outrage. 

“I wish that poor servant all the luck in the world,” Morgana said.

“He’ll definitely need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the warm grass beside the castle walls, Alessia sat sharpening her favourite sword, Ala. The birds tweeted prettily, and she could smell the lovely woodland smell that always made her sigh with happiness. It was a perfect morning, except…

“Ready?” Arthur barked at his new manservant, Merlin, holding his sword up threateningly. 

He had requested her help in training, asking Alessia to point out all his flaws. A tournament between Camelot’s Knights and Lords was set for the weekend, and as the Prince, Arthur was expected to win or die trying.

It had taken an hour to convince Merlin to wear the armour in the first place`, and then absolutely forever to find armour that would actually fit on Merlin. He was so scrawny she had had to give up her own chainmail and helmet for the boy.

“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Merlin muttered. He tried to stuff the helmet on, but he ended up leaving it lopsided. 

“Not really.” Arthur spun his sword around for effect. “Alessia?”

She began to call out the orders, and Arthur attacked Merlin mercilessly. “Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head!”

“Head? Ow!” Merlin said as Arthur delivered a particularly painful blow to the helmet. The sound of the metal clashing resounded loudly around the area. “Unfair!” Merlin called.

“She’s a lady, you can't call her unfair,” Arthur said. Alessia blew a kiss at him. 

“Yeah, what he said. Head!” Alessia called again, laughing at Merlin when he fell down. She felt bad for him, but honestly, it was his job. 

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur complained. He scowled as Merlin struggled to get up. “You're not even trying.”

Arthur hit him in the back, and Merlin grunted in pain. “Ow! I am!”

“Again!” Alessia said. “Faster though. To the left. To the right. And left. Head!”

Arthur hit him in quick succession, and Merlin was thrown onto his arse. He threw off his helmet and glared at him. 

“Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win,” Arthur complained. “Alessia, please, can I fight you? I want to get some actual practice in.”

Alessia rolled her eyes. “I really hope you realise I was planning to spend today with Morgana,” she said. She stood up, nevertheless, brushing off the grass from her dress.

“So what? You spend every day with Morgana,” he pointed out.

“Insulting me won’t get you my help,” she sang.

Merlin scuttled off to the side as the two began circling each other. Arthur spun his sword around in a show of talent, and Alessia made her move, hitting him squarely against his chest. Arthur stumbled back, but was quickly back into action, jabbing at her. It was rather unfair, Alessia didn't have a shred of armour on her, but she made it work, taking advantage of the fact she was lighter on her feet because of the missing weight. 

It wasn't long before Alessia had knocked Arthur’s sword out of his hand and pushed him to the ground, swivelling herself around so her blade was to his neck. 

“It is a damn good thing for you that I’m not in the competition,” she gloated, releasing him from her hold. 

“That because you're a woman?” Merlin asked, handing Arthur back his sword.

“No, it’s because they have a thing against brunettes,” Alessia replied sarcastically. “Yes, it's because I'm a girl.”

Arthur clapped Alessia on the back. “It's lucky for me though, because she’d whoop us all in the tournament. Good match. Merlin, you’re up again.”

His groan was not unexpected. 

\--

“I do hope Arthur does well,” Morgana said, waving excitedly at the contestants who had begun to enter the arena. The trumpets played loudly, and the crowd went wild. 

“He’d better, I gave up my weekend for him,” Alessia grumbled. She slipped her hand into Morgana’s, twisting their fingers together. 

“It's not like you do anything on weekdays either,” Morgana teased.

“It's the principal of the matter.”

Together, standing at the Royal Box, glamorous thrones behind them, the pair looked absolutely regal. Both wore long, tasteful dresses, Morgana’s blue, Alessia’s a deep purple, and yet they looked nowhere near as illustrious as Uther did, strutting past the front line of knights.

“Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot,” he said. “Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces.”

Behind him, a servant carried forward an open wooden box from which gold pieces were displayed. The crowd murmured amongst themselves.

“It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!”

The crowd cheered once more, and the knights began to exit the arena. 

“Okay, 20 pieces the guy with the yellow house crest wins,” Alessia said, pointing at a knight who shoved his way out through the others. His family crest was a bright yellow with green snakes decorated on it. “He looks tough.”

“Knight Valiant?” Morgana clarified. At Alessia’s nod, she continued. “How about we make this interesting?” Her lip curled up in the way that told Alessia she planned on getting some.

“Oh?”

“You win, you get your gold. And if you don't-” her voice dropped to a quiet hush “-you wear that one-piece I like.”

Alessia’s cheeks burned bright just thinking about it. ‘Piece’ was fitting; it was a tiny little scrap of practically see-through cloth. 

“Alright,” she agreed. Morgana took their still joined hands and kissed them lightly.

“Prepare to lose, dearest.”

As Uther took his place beside the girls, they ceased their betting and turned their attention towards the games. Arthur was up first, easily defeating a knight in green who went tumbling to the ground, bleeding out in several places. The battles only got more brutal after that.

“Come on!” Alessia screamed, really getting into the excitement of the day.

As the games continued, Alessia was pleased to see the Knight Valiant’s crest move it’s way steadily up the leaderboard. Neither girl was surprised when he made it to the final twenty alongside Arthur, the tournament to continue (and end) the next day. 

They officially got to meet Valiant at the dinner held in celebration later that evening, when the Royals were introduced to all that had made the finals. The knights stood in a long line that almost reached the end of the grand hall, and behind Morgana was Gwen, waiting patiently at the ready to serve. 

“Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord,” Valiant said, bowing before the King. 

“I saw you fighting today,” Uther said. He sounded impressed, which was an amazing feat in itself. “You have a very aggressive style.”

“Well, as My Lord said, ‘To lose is to be disgraced.’,” Valiant explained. 

“I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward, and her... companion, the Lady Alessia.”

The knight bowed to kiss first Morgana’s hand and then Alessia’s. “My ladies,” he said dutifully, smiling at both with a charming grin. 

‘We saw you competing today,” Morgana said. 

“And I saw you watching,” he said. He winked at her, and Alessia felt jealousy bubble uncomfortably in her stomach before resisting it. “I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast.”

“That's correct,” she said, giving him a smile. Alessia fought to hide her grin - she recognised the ‘dealing with annoying people’ smile better than Morgana herself could. 

“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” He nodded at her. “My ladies.” 

Valiant walked over to shake hands with the other knights, and Morgana’s eyes trailed after him. 

“They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant,” Alessia said, smirking at Arthur when he arrived and reached the front of the line of knights.

“They're not the only ones,” he said bitterly. 

“You're not jealous, are you?”

“I don't see there's anything to be jealous of.” With that, Arthur stalked off, heading towards the group of knights.

“Could Arthur be any more annoying?” Morgana said in a low voice to Gwen and Alessia. “Honestly, I do hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament.”

“You don't really mean that,” Gwen disagreed. 

“Well, perhaps not Valiant,” Morgana said, giving a sly smile to Alessia, “but a knight other than Arthur winning would certainly knock him off his high horse.”

\--

It was late at night - almost what one might consider early in the morning - when Alessia was jostled awake by Morgana’s movements.

“Morgana?” she asked. She blinked wearily, trying to reset her focus, before realising the scene in front of her. Morgana writhed about on the bed, whimpering in pain. “Morgana!”

Feeling helpless, Alessia reached out for Morgana’s shoulder, gripping it tightly and shaking in the hopes of waking her up from her nightmare. She bolted up, screaming out Arthur’s name. Morgana began gasping for air, clawing at the bedsheets. 

“Morgana?” Alessia worried. She pulled the girl close to her, stroking her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “Breathe, baby. In and out, follow me.”

Morgana watched Alessia’s chest rise and fall and did her best to copy. “I'm sorry,” she said in a strangled voice.

“Oh no sweet thing, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare, it’s not your fault.”

“It was so terrible. It felt so real; it was like I was there,” Morgana said when her breathing had calmed. She shifted on the bed, pressing herself into Alessia’s warm body. “I saw the tournament tomorrow, Arthur was killed by Knight Valiant. Oh god, I don't want Arthur to die!”

“He won’t, I promise. He’s an excellent swordsman, a million times better than Valiant.”

“I know, but it was just so real!” 

Morgana broke into sobs and Alessia continued to offer her as much comfort as she could. Alessia got very little sleep that night. Even after Morgana drifted off in her hold, her head was dizzy with worried thoughts. Morgana often had nightmares, and, though rarely, some seemed to come true. What if this was one of those times?

\--

Arthur made it to the grand final that morning. So did Knight Valiant. 

\--

Morgana knocked once on Arthur’s door, before entering at his call. A serving boy wilted under her gaze and fled, leaving the two alone.

“Alessia wanted me to give you this as a good luck charm.” She held up a sword that glistened in the light. 

“Ala,” he breathed. He was as surprised as he was honoured. Ala was Alessia’s favourite sword, and her weapon of choice. She rarely fought without it, and although it was well used, it was in flawless condition. It was a touch too small for his hand, but the blade was so deadly sharp it hardly mattered. He sliced through the air experimentally.

“If you break it, dirty it, or overall ruin it, Alessia promises to murder you on the spot.”

“Where is she?” 

“Talking to Uther. She’s trying to convince him to investigate further.” Her voice was proud. 

“She believes Merlin.”

Earlier that day, Merlin had come to Arthur with a story of Valiant using an enchanted shield to cheat his way to victory. Apparently, snakes came out of it and their venom killed the opponent. Arthur had believed him and accused Valiant in front of the court, where he had been made a fool. Arthur fired Merlin almost immediately

“She believes you,” Morgana corrected. 

“You love her,” Arthur stated. 

“Obviously.”

“You wish to marry her.”

“She’s my everything. I couldn’t stand to be away from her for more than a second. If I could, I’d marry her every day.”

“When I'm king,” Arthur said, “you’ll have that chance.”

Morgana smiled. “Good luck today, Arthur. I hope you win.”

\--

Alessia slid into the Royal Box, grabbing Morgana’s hand and clenching it tightly. 

“Did Uther listen?” Morgana asked, searching Alessia’s face for answers.

“No. He threatened me with the dungeon instead. I gave up after he asked the guards to throw me out of the throne room.”

Morgana almost growled. “Uther’s an idiot.”

At that moment, Arthur entered the arena, closely followed by Knight Valiant. The two put on their helmets and held their swords up, ready to fight once given the go sign. 

They began to lunge at each other. It almost seemed like Arthur had the upper hand, his swordsmanship skills clearly showing as he began to lay several blows upon Valiant,, one even knocking off his helmet. In a show of kindness, Arthur pulled off his own helmet. The good gesture was not returned - Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground, stepping on his shield before he could grab it and defend himself. Arthur was quickly disarmed, and soon, pinned down. 

And then - 

“He’s using magic!” Uther roared as green snakes slithered out of Valiant’s shield. Arthur managed to remove himself from Valiant’s hold thanks to his surprise - the yellow knight clearly had not intended to summon them.

“And now they see you for what you really are,” Arthur said. 

Valiant chuckled, and the snakes dropped down to the ground, moving swiftly towards Arthur. “Kill him!”

Arthur backed up to the wall of the arena, trapped by the stands around him. Morgana, thinking fast, grabbed a sword from a guard standing close by and tossed it to Arthur, who skillfully caught it and swung at the snakes, cleanly decapitating them. Valiant charged at the Prince, and Arthur had to fight back to avoid being killed himself. This section of the battle was short though, and Arthur soon had Valiant disarmed and then dead.

\-- 

“My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion.”

The court applauded at Uther’s words, and Arthur stood up from his place at the banquet table’s head. Arthur offered Morgana his arm. 

“My Lady.” 

Morgana curtsied. Alessia watched from her seat as the two gracefully swept through the room, greeting all the nobles.

It wasn’t long though before the two separated in a huff, and Morgana slid into her chair next to Alessia’s.

“Can you believe he doesn't think I saved him?” she asked, rolling her eyes. 

“Can you believe my sword has a dent in it?” Alessia retorted. She broke off a piece of bread, throwing it up into the air and catching it in her mouth. 

“Of course I can; Arthur’s an arse.”

“No disagreement here.”

The festivities lasted long into the night, and by the time they were over, the couple were completely wrecked. They weren’t too tired, however, for some fun. 

Alessia stepped out from behind the changing curtain. “Morgana,” she greeted, her voice husky. 

Morgana’s breath caught, and her chest tightened. 

There stood Alessia, in all her almost-naked glory, posing sexily against the wall. The dark cloth looked gorgeous against her, complimenting her pale skin and brown hair, but Morgana knew she’d look even better without it on. 

“If you’re not on my lap within the next five seconds, I don't know what I'm doing with my life.”

“But of course, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you would have read, a lot of the canon story doesn't get told fully. This is because Alessia is unaware of what is happening regarding Merlin. As time goes on, she'll learn more and more.


End file.
